Be My Valentine
by Destielixer
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and John is stuck at the hospital with loads of patients streaming into the doors. Sherlock is back at their appartment, trying to ask John 'the question', he's got everything planned, he just needs the courage to ask John. Johnlock. ONESHOT.


**AN: Hello guys! Here's another (late) submission of a Sherlock Valentine's fanfic! This one is a Johnlock story, sweet and short. I hope you guys like it and do give me some reviews! Also, Happy (late) Valentine's Day! Haha. **

* * *

**Be My Valentine**

Hospitals on Valentine's Day aren't any different from the normal day. In fact, it seems to be even more crowded on special days like this for some reason instead of being less crowded. John had been tending to patients since this morning. Signing forms, documents, patients releases and operation go-aheads and all. He hadn't had a moment to rest and let alone think about Valentine's day itself.

Though there in the back of his head, there was a small nagging feeling. A little yearning that someone…_Sherlock_...he thought might come and ask him to be his valentine. Yes John was worried because why would Sherlock, that man of such a high caliber and intellect come and date him? Someone so mediocre and average without a high IQ? He'd much rather be with someone his match, someone like Irene for that instance…or maybe even Jim, if the man wasn't insane.

"John. Go out with me." No. "John Watson I want you to go out with me." No. "Please go out with me." He wasn't the begging kind. "It's Valentine's Day John, will you go out with me?" No. Why was this so hard! All the numerous romance flicks he'd watched had been for nothing. It wasn't just the asking part it was how John might react and Sherlock wasn't quite so sure how John would react to this.

He hadn't been very much of a people person, totally avoiding anyone as much as possible. Yes, he had spent most of his time with John but…he hadn't been very…welcoming. On certain occasions Sherlock had allowed John to be more touchy-feely with him. On others he would totally be a cold person. He paced the length of the room now just as the clock began to strike four in the afternoon. He would have only an hour or more to ask John out. Why had he gone on and planned ahead without even asking John if he would be his valentine!

_'Because you were so confident that he'd fall at your feet. The great Sherlock Holmes…' _He shook his head as he went over to the table and picked up his phone. John would still be at work right now and Sherlock thought that it would be a bad idea. Valentine's Day should allow doctors to have a day off! Well in John's case because certain women that Sherlock didn't like worked there and he didn't want to give John a chance to be asked out by them, or vice versa.

He opened a new message keying in John's number as he stopped there. What in the world would he say. So he settled for something simple.

John sat in his office later that evening when he was on his break, finally taken off his duty for a moment. He felt restless and bored after all those long grueling hours of running from room to room. He had wanted to ask Sherlock to be his valentine, if the other hadn't asked before then, yet he hadn't had the guts to do it.

The man was always hot and cold, sometimes he would let him lean on his shoulder when they took the cab home from a crime scene late into the night, or he would let him lean against him as they stood squished together in the train. Then again at other times Sherlock's remarks hit his heart and his demeanor to him was downright cold and yet John still loved him for it.

Just this morning over a surgery that he had had to complete because another doctor was on leave, he had had to turn Ms Morstan down lightly, giving the excuse that he had more work to finish up with that night and he would be busy, it had just been a lie.

He wasn't really interested in her and he didn't want to lead her on. Just then his phone tinkled and John reached for it, looking at the notification, '1 New Message, Sherlock Holmes.' He smiled, just the person he wanted to talk to. Opening the message, John smiled again as he read it.

'I will see you at your office later when you knock off. –SH'

Was this Sherlock's way of indirectly asking him to dinner? John thought as he found himself unable to stop smiling at the detective's sweet gesture.

'I might be working late. Doctors don't get a day off even on Valentine's day. –JW'

He sent the text, teasing Sherlock now as he, pulled out the desk drawer, his hand reaching for the card that he had made especially for Sherlock. He wasn't any good at drawing or anything so the card remained plain and simple. John had wanted for them to be more than just friends since a long time back, he had given up his notion of 'not being gay' and right now, he certainly didn't care if people would talk. John's phone tinkled again and he opened the message.

'I can wait in your office for you then. –SH'

John shook his head.

'This is a hospital Sherlock, you can't come here for no reason. –JW'

'Do I have to make myself sick to get some of your time now? –SH'

'Never said that. But I'm busy Sherlock, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you. –JW'

Just as the text was sent there was a knock on his door, Ms Morstan came in with a clipboard, "Doctor Watson, I've got more forms that you need to fill in and you need to take over another surgery later at about say 7.45, this evening."

John looked up taking the clipboard and the papers from her along with the surgery folder, "Right. I'll see to it," he murmured looking back to his phone now. There was still no reply, looks like he would have to tell Sherlock no firmly…

'You should ask Irene. I've just gotten another pending surgery at 7.45. I'm so sorry. –JW'

A few minutes passed with no texts and so John began signing and reading through the documents when finally his phone tinkled again.

'I will wait until you are done with your surgery in the hospital then. Don't think you can deter me like this. –SH'

John smiled. Sherlock, the idiot would wait till he was done with his surgery…that would take about two maybe more hours. With that in mind John set to work.

Waiting was a tedious task, especially if you were going on your first date. He paced the halls outside the operating theatre now. In hospitals, the number of patients at Valentine's significantly increased due to stupid hormones, people became reckless and took too much alcohol. Thus the influx of car crash patients…dead or alive, then there were the usual patients with their families to visit.

Taking a seat, Sherlock looked at the bouquet of flowers once more, lost in thought, the next moment he looked up, the sign was off signaling that the operation was over. Sherlock stood now and waited as the doors opened, all the nurses filing out, the patient whose condition was now stable being wheeled along. The last to come out was the doctor himself. Sherlock smiled as best as he could, seeing John return the elated smile as well.

John slowly approaches, smiling up at him, "Hello," John murmurs as he stops before Sherlock.

"Here, for you," Sherlock says as he thrust forward a bouquet of roses and a small box of chocolates, "I um…I'd like you to be my valentine."

John's heart clenches at Sherlock's gesture. He's so sweet and so traditional with the roses and the chocolates.

"Don't you want it?" Sherlock asks, a tinge of worry in his voice now as he watched John looking at him.

"No, I'd love it," John said as he took the gifts from Sherlock, "Oh yes, I've…got something for you as well," John says, "It's in my office, follow me?" he asks as he leads the way down the corridors to his office now.

John set the bouquet of roses in a stand where he can see them, before he goes over to his desk to take the card that he had made, his insides all queasy as he hands the card he's made to Sherlock, "I know its…only a card and nothing much…" John murmurs as he sees Sherlock open the card to read it, he is rather afraid that the detective would not like it.

A smile spreads across Sherlock's lips, "It's the thought that counts and I think it's very unique, very…you," Sherlock murmurs as he leans in to John pulling him in for a soft kiss on the lips. A burst of emotion spreads through him and he feels so right in this moment. It's John, he's the one, the only one that makes him feel this way and Sherlock is glad that he has asked John to be his Valentine. Glad that he had finally taken up the courage to ask that one question.

Sherlock pulls away now, a smile on his lips as he leads John out of the office by his arm, "I've got an evening planned out for us. I…sort of planned it a long time ago…"

"Were you that confident that I'd accept?" John teased as they exited his office, looks being thrown his way as Sherlock led him out, arm around him protectively.

"I had my doubts, but they were mainly my fault," Sherlock said as he strode on, not caring about those around him. People can look, but he wouldn't care. It would be just John and him tonight.

They got into a cab right off the corner of the street at St. Bart's now, Sherlock let John settle in before he got in and gave the cabbie directions as to where to take them to for the night.

"Plaza on the River?" John asked as he settled in the seat next to Sherlock, "Isn't that a Hotel near the Thames?"

"Quite right. I've got something planned for us," Sherlock said a smile on his lips, he would show John the best Valentine's Day ever.

The time was about 9.15 when they pulled up to the hotel, Sherlock led John up the stairs and into the lobby. John wondered just how much money Sherlock had spent to get them a place at this hotel, the furnishings and all looked to be so rich! He waited by the stairs now, leaning against the balustrade as Sherlock went to the front counter to check in.

John was still rather in shock that Sherlock had asked him to be his valentine and they had come to a hotel of all places that usually meant…John blushed at the thought. _'No, probably not. Sherlock wouldn't carry things too far,' _he thought as he smiled seeing Sherlock walking back towards him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sherlock asked, they key in his hands now as he looked to John. The doctor's cheeks were a startling shade of red. He'd probably gone and thought up scenarios about tonight. If he was blushing that way Sherlock knew just what it was and his own thoughts weren't too far from that direction as well.

"Fine. Absolutely fine," John said clearing his throat, "where to?"

"Our room. If you don't mind I already ordered dinner," Sherlock said, "You must be hungry, I ordered steak if that's alright with you?"

"That would be nice, yes," John said

Sherlock led John into the elevator now, pressing the button for the highest floor, more people crowded into the lift now headed for the dinner lounge and the conference rooms upstairs. As he stood next to John now in the crowded confines of the elevator, his hand brushed against the other's sending a rush through his body. Sherlock reached now for John's hand, slipping his fingers into John's as they held hands in the lift, for what was probably the first time.

John felt Sherlock's thumb caressing the back of his hand, the rest of the people in the lift going out of the lift now as the lift climbed up the floors. "I thought holding hands isn't really your thing," John whispered.

"No it's not. But it's different with you," Sherlock said smiling now as the lift reached the top floor and he led John out."I got us a room with a nice view John," he said as he opened the door to their suite.

John was amazed at the décor and rich furnishing of the suite, true enough it fitted Sherlock's very classy style, something that he had just only discovered and realized that he liked about the other man. The living room had a huge plush L-shaped couch that faced both the television set and the panoramic view of the London Bridge, the eye of London and more. It was like a picture out of a fairytale book, the way the little orange lights looked like glittering stars against the black backdrop of the sky.

"It's beautiful!" John whispered as he leaned into the cool glass. His heart swelling with love for the man with him right now, to think they would be spending Valentine's day here up in the clouds overlooking the city below. It all felt like a wonderful dream. A dream that John did not want to wake up from.

Sherlock approached the other from behind, pulling John into his arms, "Happy Valentine's Day John," he whispered and just as he did, the sky lit up with fireworks. Flowers of blue and bright green, reds and yellows and all sorts of colours opened in the sky, lighting up the night and taking away John's breath as he watched the display. This was something that Sherlock had managed to procure from one of his old clients, something unique and special and just for John. He heard John's intake of breath at the display of fireworks and felt as the other turned in his arms to look to him, clear blue eyes lit with happiness.

"Thank you Sherlock," he heard John whisper to him feeling as the doctor leaned in to him, standing on tiptoes as they kissed again, lips meeting in a burst of passion and need. This time Sherlock wasn't going to let him go that easily, he scooped John up into his arm's the doctor much lighter than he had expected and carried him into the bedroom where they tumbled into bed, a mess of limbs.

"Don't thank me yet John, there's so much more to come," Sherlock whispered with a devilish grin that made John shudder in anticipation.

"I think I know exactly what's going to happen," John replied with a smile as he leaned to kiss the detective once more, his Valentine. Oh yes, he did, he knew exactly what was going to happen this Valentine's Day in this room with this man, the one that he loved and he didn't regret it one bit.


End file.
